


[Fanart] Caitlin/Lisa moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [61]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for Killergold - Caitlin/Lisa or Lisa/Frost.
Relationships: Killer Frost/Lisa Snart, Lisa Snart/Caitlin Snow
Series: Fanart [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February, Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	1. Lisa/Frost - Destroy Everything You Touch

Made for Femslash February 2019. _Quotes from lyrics of “[Destroy Everything You Touch” by Ladytron](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJTTwlAT_AwU&t=YWE1NTQzN2U0MzBmNDFiNjQ2NDBmZmNjMGMzN2Q0YTRlYzRhYTQ1YSw2bXBFa0Q0cA%3D%3D&b=t%3AcrkdR8f68Wv3D7eTTt80kQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpurpleyin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182611114805%2Fdctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019&m=0)._

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182611114805/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	2. Caitlin/Lisa - childhood friends & figure skating AU

Made for Femslash February 2019.

_Quote in middle left panel by Carl Jung.  
_

* * *

Ever since they were young Caitlin and Lisa have practiced figure skating together. While Caitlin prefers to pursue a more scholarly path, Lisa focuses on going professional. She doesn’t know how but Caity somehow finds the time to practice with her regularly despite everything else going on in her life and Lisa appreciates it a lot. Caitlin is always the first person she wants to show her perfected moves to, teaching Caitlin as she goes and enjoying watching her friend pick it up quickly from her. They move so well together on the ice, a distance between them, yet synchronized – it makes Lisa wish for things she can’t have. As a teen Lisa teases and flirts with her peers all the time, that’s nothing new, except for the meaning behind some of it, but Caitlin doesn’t seem to see it means something different for her than it does for others.

As they grow up they see less and less of each other, though they talk online plenty. Caitlin goes to med school, ever busier, but their connection is kept alive with thoughtful emails sent back and forth, and spurts of 3am messages. Those late night IMing sessions always end up with her sleep deprived, unable to put down her phone knowing Caitlin is there on the other end in real-time waiting for her response.

When Lisa qualifies for the Winter Olympics, there’s a very short list of who she wants there, watching from the stands, as she wins like she’s prepared and planned for years. She pays for Caitlin to fly out, grateful when Caitlin doesn’t make much fuss about the ticket, just so happy to see her, even if she tries to act cool and defuse her nerves with the special Snart brand of wry humor.

On the eve of the final competition, they stay in her hotel room watching trashy pay-per-view movies like old times, falling asleep next to each other. Waking up to Caitlin smiling up at her, stretching out lazily and adorably comfortable in her presence, Lisa wonders again what else they could have together. But winning is what matters, she brushes the thought off and refocuses.

It’s not until she’s staring down at her gold medal, feeling the weight of it in her hand, that she dares to think about what else she could have if she was as bold in love as she is in every other part of her life. She looks to Len and Mick, _and Caitlin_ , clapping and cheering nearby and realizes how close she’s been all this time to having everything she wants. As soon as she gets her alone, the first thing she intends to ask Caitlin is the same thing she wanted to ask years ago at their school prom, “Will you dance with me?”

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182762726470/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2019).


	3. Lisa/Caitlin -  Role Reversal

_Killergold for[@flarrowverse-shipyard‘](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/)s Femslash Week - a late **Day 2 -** Role Reversal._

* * *

Golden Glider sprays a smooth trail across the casino floor and is sliding across it elegantly, trying to escape before Barry is done freeing the crowd of gold-encased victims.

Lisa is no hero but she can’t just let Caitlin Snow get away with the gun she forced Cisco to build, he’s been berating himself enough already for giving in to her demands. So Lisa launches herself after the woman, glad for her many years of ice skating coming in handy.

One minute she’s gliding over to Snow, easily having her in her sights, and the next she comes over in a chill. A memory flashes up of sliding over ice in an unfamiliar scenario. _Not_ ice skating as she knows, more like this. And _so_ cold.

That’s when she comes to an abrupt stop, stuck to the floor. She thinks for a moment she’s been gilded to the floor but Snow is just as surprised when she looks down, seeing no sign of why she came to a stop apart from a light covering of frost on her shoes. Lisa feels a spike of fear and confusion and ice spreads out further from under her feet.

“Interesting,” Snow says, before she blows an exaggerated kiss goodbye. “Hope I’ll be seeing you around, Frosty.”

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612061811044450305/dctv-moodboards-killergold-for).


	4. Lisa/Caitlin -  Jurassic Park AU

Belated FemslashFebruary moodboard for **Killergold - Jurassic Park AU**

* * *

“It doesn’t make any sense. Why would Doctor Wells change that genome back so that they could breed?” Caitlin muses, though Lisa doubts she’s expecting a real answer. The scientist seems to still be in shock from the ‘unthinkable’ happening with their perfect park.

The sheer arrogance of their safety claims would have made her roll her eyes if she hadn’t been playing the part of eager adventure journalist at the time. All in aid of finding out what trouble her dear sibling had gotten himself into this time. It wasn’t like him to miss a check-in on a job and his last known coordinates were here.

“Greed, ego. Who the hell knows. Len, maybe, if we could find my damn brother on this godforsaken island. But now ain’t the time for a chat about your boss’s many flaws,” Lisa whispers harshly.

She tries nodding to indicate where their attention should be, to get Caitlin to see what she means. Lisa’s gaze is stuck on the shadows cast in the hall, visible through the canteen door’s portal window - raptors closing in on their position.

Snow doesn’t follow that hint, she obviously isn’t in any state to help right now. They’re gonna have to rely on her own quick thinking and whatever she remembers from Len’s hand-me-down books - thank the stars he had a dinosaur phase. Of course, that might be why she finds herself here, in the most dangerous scenario of her life.

Her heart is pounding as she turns on the gas stoves and readies a lighter in her hand. With her other hand, she grabs Caitlin’s and yanks her to her feet. Caitlin seems to snap out of her previously blank stare at that.

“This is really happening, isn’t it?”

“Yup. Now, _run._ ”

She’d be lying if she said there wasn’t any of her that found it thrilling. Only the journalist credential was fake after all, she wasn’t a stranger to adventure in its varied forms. Experience taught her the best lies incorporated the truth so that they went down smooth and sure.

Adventure here they come, of the once in a lifetime kind…if they can just get out of it with their lives.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612525363976945664/dctv-moodboards-killergold-jurassic-park-au).


	5. Caitlin/Lisa - safe

**KillerGold** \- safe

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square B3 “Compromising position” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

“Well, well, well. Never thought I’d see the day. Is this Caitlin Snow robbing someone?”

Caitlin flinches at the sound of Lisa’s voice. She still has one hand in the safe as her head turns toward Lisa, her expression showing the total shock at getting caught mid-heist. That look is pretty cute as it turns outs. Lisa would stop to take a picture but her hidden security camera in the corner should get a decent enough frame of it that she doesn’t need to ruin her moment with the interruption

Caitlin gapes for a few seconds longer before she gets her wits back. However, once she does come to her senses she moves to stand in front of the open safe, with her blue leather gloved hands held primly, as if that’s somehow going to make it all less incriminating.

“I can explain… I wanted to surprise you.”

“And you did _not_ fail,” Lisa says smoothly as she saunters over, “I’m _so_ proud.“

“But it’s not like I was really robbing you per se. I was just putting something _in_ -”

“Do you have to be such a buzzkill?” As she gets up close to Caitlin, Lisa presses a finger to Cait’s lips. “Shush, let me live in the fantasy for a little longer, honey.”

The silence is tense, deliciously so in Lisa’s opinion. Caitlin stands there blushing fiercely with Lisa’s eyes skirting over her, taking in every detail to commit to memory. Finally, she breaks the hush and brings her attention back to the curiosity of _why_ this happened.

“So what were you depositing?”

When Caitlin doesn’t reply, Lisa makes a move to brush past her and peer into the still open safe. But Caitlin blocks that and hurriedly tries to shut the safe with her back against the door.

“No, you don’t need to look right now. I mean, it’s not-”

“Hey, you’ve seen mine - the dazzling necklace I was saving for you in there, for a special occasion - so it’s only fair I see yours.”

This time Caitlin doesn’t get in her way. Lisa is doubly surprised to find the new deposit is a ring. Lisa knows her bling and that right there is an engagement ring.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have.”

“Is that… a no?” There’s something indescribably small about Cait’s question. All her worry tied up around the words and like she might not actually want the answer.

“To what exactly?” Lisa shifts back to get a good look at Caitlin, to watch her stew for at least a minute longer before she gives in.

She supposes she should be glad that Cait knows her well enough that she didn’t bother with a boring run-of-the-mill proposal. Otherwise, she might have had to truly let Cait stew, for a day or two, before she answered.

“You’re gonna make me ask aren’t you?” Caitlin asks awkwardly, though she’s smiling as she does. Lisa can already see her nerves have more or less evaporated. Because it wasn’t an outright no, after all.

“If you really want it, it shouldn’t be hard to ask,” Lisa steps up to place her arms loosely around Cait’s shoulders and pouts. “What, did you think you could get out of the agonizing wait for an answer by just leaving _that_ in my safe. One of them, at any rate.”

“Kinda, yeah,” Caitlin says, making a face that is entirely too cute to resist. Lisa pulls her in for a kiss that goes on longer than expected and they both get distracted for a while. When they come up for air, Lisa decides there’s no point keeping up the pretense the answer would be anything other than yes.

“I suppose I _should_ try it on, see if it fits.”

“Oh, it will,” Caitlin replies confidently. Which is music to her ears. Lisa simply adores the implication tonight’s antics weren’t the only sneaky thing her girlfriend – now _**fiancée**_ \- has been up to lately.

“Guess I’ve been rubbing off on you in more ways than one. I like it,” Lisa purrs, deciding they should get back to the distraction; the ring can wait.

Caitlin never does officially ask her to marry her, but Lisa lets her off that one technicality and wears the ring proudly anyhow.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/643128268205293568/dctv-moodboards-killergold-made-for-femslash).


	6. Lisa/Frost - fortune favors the gold (there's only one bed)

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square N4 “There’s only one bed” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

“Out of _all_ of the safe houses you and your brother have squirreled away, you really expect me to believe the _only_ suitable place was the one with _just one_ bed?”

“Take it or leave it,” is all Lisa says, smugly. As usual, she’s enjoying having the final word. Already inside the bedroom, Lisa glances back at Frost over her shoulder; it’s done so casually and yet Frost catches the slightest hesitation to look away, as if she might care whether Frost leaves or sleeps on the couch instead.

It’s touching in a way, and enough to warm Frost’s heart a little more than the Rogues - and Lisa in particular - normally do. But she doubts that’s the kind of touching Lisa is aiming for.

“You’d better be able to deal with cold feet and, well, cold everything.”

Lisa laughs unexpectedly, and heartily at that, before her tone shifts to low and smooth as she practically purrs her response. “Everything, hmm. I like the sound of that.”

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/643959405956710400/dctv-moodboards-killergold-fortune-favors-the).


	7. Caitlin/Lisa - Better together (sick!fic)

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square I1 “Sick!fic” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

Lisa opens up the phone conversation with a blunt, “So Barry tells me you’re not feeling good.”

Caitlin sighs. She’d told them she was fine but she should’ve known the team would call for backup. They’d made comments about doctors not being allowed to doctor themselves. Obviously she didn’t agree.

“It’s nothing. Just some sniffles and a little cough. I’m taking it easy today, just paperwork. No labwork, no cleaning.”

“Uh-huh. Well, if it’s nothing, you won’t mind meeting me for lunch at my place.”

“That’s a little out of my way,” Caitlin begins, sensing she’s falling into a trap but unable to figure out exactly what shape or position it’s in.

“Oh don’t worry about that. I’m sure Barry will agree to flash you over.”

Caitlin’s about to say that might make her throw up, but then she realizes the problem with that. One does not simply stumble into a disagreement with Lisa Snart. Not if you want to win. So she agrees as enthusiastically as she can around her sniffles. “Sure, see you at 1.”

“I look forward to it,” Lisa says, striking a little fear into Caitlin at what else might be in store.

* * *

Lisa hadn’t cared that Caitlin’s nose was red. Or that she was sneezing every 20 seconds. Which should have set off some red flags really, but Caitlin was too busy trying not to throw up and simply went along with Lisa dragging her into the bedroom. Plus, it was extremely flattering that her girlfriend thought she looked sexy despite being ill.

It’s not until she hears the click of the latch and feels the metal against her wrist that she realizes Lisa has totally played her.

“Where did you even pull those from?”

“Never you mind. What’s important is, I’m not removing them for _at least_ the next 4 hours. I _bought_ you soup but after that you better get some sleep.”

Lisa throws a box of tissues at her, followed by a cute teddy bear, and then goes off to microwave the soup. The whole scheme is sweet enough that Caitlin can’t find the energy to be mad right then. Being mad can definitely wait until after she’s had the soup. And the sleep.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/644225243612839936/dctv-moodboards-killergold-lisa-looks-after-a).


End file.
